From the Ashes
by Legacy of the Predacons
Summary: My life has never been easy, after losing everything at a young age and now being the most wanted person alive, I'm always watching my back. But I never took into consideration that the greatest danger would be the one thing that has haunted my dreams, the same thing that has chased me across countless systems. Now the Lylat system is in a greater danger and I'm stuck in the middle
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys** **Legacy here. This is my first Starfox story. I'm surprised that I haven't already done one of these as my first ever OC was from the Starfox games. just to let you know I don't own Starfox, I only own my OCs and the plot to this story. so I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. (Constructive criticism only please)**

 **Rate, Follow and Fav. I apologise for any spilling errors and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

I never thought that it would end like this, personally I thought I would be taken down in the heat of battle, or maybe from a fatal crash. Never like this, barley standing, bleeding out from far too many wounds and looking down the barrel of my best friend's gun.

If this is how I go, betrayed by the one I called a friend then let me tell you about myself. Firstly my name… I don't remember my original name, it has been too long. The name I have picked out for myself, the name that is feared my many, my name is Raven.

I'm the last of my kind, I arrived in the Lylat system after fleeing my home world after its sun went super nova, destroying the planet and killing the rest of my kind. My species was once believed to be a myth, I am the last Phoenix.

Despite me being a phoenix I'm not immortal, believe me I'm not. However some of the traits were accurate. I am stronger but not super strong like what was believed. I can control the fire element, using it as both an offensive and defensive technique. I am also fire proof, allowing me to seek cover in places that people will never think to look. Phoenixes are said to have healing properties, so far I have not found any. Yes I do tend to heal faster than others and I can withstand things that should kill me. But I don't heal instantly and I'm defiantly not bulletproof.

My appearance is unique even for a phoenix, I maintain my feathers by keeping them short, if I let then grow they would become a nuisance. Apart from my tail that I have let grow, the feathers running up my back before curling elegantly back down the tips barely missing the ground. My eyes are a deep blue while the feathers around them are a dark red. What make my appearance unique is that my feathers are a jet black colour that turn a molten gold when I use my fire abilities.

I was forced to flee my home when I was a child, my parents placed me in the family war ship before setting the auto pilot to take me to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. I was young, not stupid. As I escaped I had to watch as my planet, my home was destroyed. I spent most of my early life floating through space. Only as I grow and learned how to work the auto pilot, I was able to search for a new home. Eventually finding the Lylat system.

After landing on Corneria, with nowhere to go and no one to turn to I became a thief, stealing to survive. As the years passed, I slowly rose through the criminal world, eventually becoming an assassin and the most wanted and feared person on the planet. Eventually meeting Slip and Abby and becoming close friends with them and partners in crime.

Over time my reputation as the most dangerous person and the massive bounty on my head, gained the attention of bounty hunters as well as the Star Fox team. However by this time I was untouchable, having a large network covering all the communication lines as well as all the surveillance systems. I owned the night, I was the reason why the night was feared, the reason why people watched their backs, the reason why people jumped at the smallest noise.

Then it all crumbled around me, a danger far greater the all the others that the planet had faced arrived. Forcing me out of my comfort zone, forcing me to defend the planet that I owned. However even as I was outnumbered, out gunned and unprepared I refused to back down or run. However what broke me was something I never believed would happen.

So here I stand, right near the goal but yet so far away at the same time. Staring down my friend through the barrow of a gun. Weighting and anticipating the one shot that would end it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The Corneria day is slowing coming to an end, the night is creeping in. Many people retreat to their homes, clearing the streets. All except for one that's moving quickly through the streets, cutting through back roads and heading down town. The figure moves with a grace, a light brown tail waves behind them. They stop for a moment looking over their shoulder, revealing a light brown vixen with soft green eyes. Shifting her grip on a folder held under her arm, she slips down an ally pausing to look at a few pieces of paper taped to the wall. Smiling reviling sharp fangs, with a shake of her head she tears down one of the papers, slipping it into her jacket pocket before continuing.

Covered by the darkness of the night the vixen arrives at her designation, a seemingly abandoned warehouse. A soft whirl, which could have easily been missed unless you know it was there alerts her to the small hidden surveillance camera by the door. Rolling her eyes she pushes the door open, locking it behind her. Then without bothering turning the lights on, she walks over to the stairs while dodging the unseen items on the floor.

Opening the door at the top of the stairs, sirens and gun fire rings out from inside the room. Inside the room are two other people. The first who is currently sat back on the sofa playing a video game is a dark brown fox with dark green eyes. Wearing a white t-shirt under his unzipped black jacket with a pair of black and white pants and black trainers. The top of his right ear is missing and a small scar runs across his snout.

The second is sat at a table facing away from the TV with many different computers on it, each computer has something different on it with the one near the far right of the table having the footage of the front door on it. Reclined on the chair is a black bird with dark blue eyes and a dark gold beak. She is wearing a large dark grey trench coat over a plain dark blue t-shirt with black pants and a pair of black knee high biker boots. Running up the side of her beak is a large crack.

Shaking her head, taking her jacket off, showing off the same cloths as the fox on the couch apart from the white is replaced with gold. Walking past the sofa, throwing her jacket over the foxes head earing an annoyed "sister" in return before stopping next to the table. Slamming the file down on the table, before unfolding the paper and setting it on top of the file.

"Congrats boss, they've increased your bounty again!" the bird looks sideways at the fox before, leaning back in her chair, cracking her fingers and stretching her shoulders. Before leaning forward and picking up the paper, reading what's on it.

 _WANTED_

 _Raven_

 _Extremely dangerous, kill on sight._

 _Award £1.000.000_

Smirking Raven swings her chair round facing the sofa, "Hey Slip, it's got to the million mark! You owe me a tenner!" the game pauses as Slip jumps over the sofa, grabbing the wanted poster from Raven before laughing

"Oh god Rave, they still using that picture!" holding up the paper showing a picture that seems to have been taken through surveillance of Raven standing sideways holding a sniper in one hand while holding the middle finger of her other hand up to the camera.

Raven turns back to the desk focusing on the folder lead on the desk. "What's that?" Picking up the folder before opening it and reading the contents. Slip finally contains himself before gazing over her shoulder.

Abby shifts forward, leaning against the table and crossing her arms over her chest. "It's a job" Raven looks up from the file, rising an eyebrow waiting for Abby to continue "As I was out, I heard about a job that was going. Turns out this guy is offering a large amount of money for the blue prints of a weapon" Raven nods and continues to read.

"So what's the catch? Must be something good for you to bring it back" Raven passes the file to Slip while Abby scratches the back of her ear. "Well let's see. First it's 25 stories up, behind bullet proof glass. Then we have the constant security and guards and finally the blue prints themselves are protected by some kind of stake of the art safe and let's not forget the lasers and built in security system."

Raven smirks, rising before stretching her back hearing a pop before heading into another room, talking over her shoulder. "Slip, I need you to get all the information you can on the building, I need the blue prints of the building itself, all the exits and entrances, security codes, roughly the total number of guards and whatever you can get on the safe." Slip nods typing on a separate computer. "Abby, Get the scout ship ready. I need to know the fastest way there and back without being seen. I'll get the equipment and meet you both at the ship, Slip on your way down grab the communicators" with a nod from both Slip and Abby, Raven disappears into the back room.

 **Ravens POV**

Securing myself to the line I look back at Slip who is going to be acting as our eyes. "Ok, guys once you are in I'll hack into the security cameras and freeze them and warn you of any guards that are approaching your position. Once you are in it's up to you to get to the safe, collect the blue prints and get out without being seen." I nod before walking over to the edge of the roof of the building looking down before facing Slip as Abby stops next to me as Slip continues his explanation. "I'll use the machine to lower the two of you down to the 23rd floor. I'll keep an eye out here as well while guiding you through the building with the communicators."

I nod, putting my communicator on, before signalling to Abby and slowly abseiling down the side of the building with Abby hidden by the darkness. The line stops right outside the window of the 23rd floor, bracing myself the best I can, I reach forward pressing my hand against the glass. My feathers turn a molten gold while the glass heats up before melting and dripping down the side of the building. Grabbing onto the side of the window I pull myself into the building before grabbing a hold of Abby and pulling her in as well. The two of us un-tie ourselves from the line and crouching behind a table. Reaching up I activate my communicator.

: Slip, Raven here. Were in, taking cover by the offices:

Looking over the table, I glance around the room. Nobody is in sight, the room itself has many different possible hiding areas. I snap my head to the side at the sound of a whirl spotting a camera to the left of us.

: Ok I can see you, let's see… got it, Raven take the far door on the right, across the room and by the water fountain. Then take the first left and head up the stairs:

: Got it Slip, we're moving now:

Signalling to Abby, I point at the door while keeping my palm facing the floor, Abby nods shifting then heading towards the door keeping in a crouched position. I weave through the desks coming to a stop at the over side of the door. Pulling it open the two of us move through before taking the next door and heading up the stairs.

Arriving at the 25th floor we are met with the first signs of security, a large metal door that has to have a password to open it. I stay by the door while Abby covers the stairs.

: Slip we are by the door, need you to open it before we can move on:

: Give me a minute…: the sound of the door unlocking rings out as the door slowly opens forward. : Ok, you guys have 10 minutes to get the blue prints and get out, the guards have left as the shift has just ended so you should have no problem. Just get in and out before the new guards come on shift:

Pulling open the door we walk in across the floor is another door, this one bolted shut. Abby moves forward attaching a small explosive device to the wall beside the door before backing away, taking cover behind one of the metal tables. A hiss sounds before a small explosion destroys the wall, effectively opening the door.

Behind the door is another smaller room, at the far side is the safe. Abby stays by the main exit keeping a look out as I get to work. Firstly I upload the virus that Slip created into the computer disabling the lasers inside the vault. Before slowly starting to melt the door open, due to the thickness of the door I'm forced to concentrate in one area.

: Raven, you need to hurry up. You have 5 minutes before the guards get to your location:

Finally the hole is large enough for me to fit through. Squeezing through my foot echoes inside the vault as I step inside. Many different items litter both sides of the vault, at the end of the vault is my target. Quickly walking over, collecting the blue prints I turn hiding the blueprints on the inside of my coat before hiding to the exit. By the time I get out of the vault, across the room and back next to Abby the main door opens reviling two guards. Luckily Abby and I manage to press ourselves up against the wall. The two guards freeze as they see the door to the vault open and the vault melted, pulling their guns out the guards slowly advance to the door completely missing us.

Once the guards are in front of us I nod to Abby before advancing on the guards, Abby returns the nod, pulling her hand gun with silencer out before following me. The guard to the left is the first to fall, taking a shoot between the shoulder blades from Abby's gun. The other guard spins around, I manage to keep myself behind him as he faces Abby, gun aimed at her. "F-Freeze y-your under arrest"

The guard drops his gun as I grab his head, his hands comes up trying to pry my grip off him, a crack rings out as I jerk his head sharply to the side before releasing him, watching as he crumbles to the floor.

: Raven, Abby get out of there now. There is massive activity on the floors under you:

: Slip, we are on our way, target secure, heading to pick up point:

Suddenly an alarm rings out as I pull my side arm out, Abby takes point with me right behind her. We manage to get down the stairs and into the room that we arrived in without being caught. Taking cover by the window that we arrive through we wait both covering the entrance points.

: Slip, at pick up point where are you?:

A gun shot goes off, looking forward a guard falls just by the door, quickly acting I flip the tale that I'm currently hiding behind onto its side before taking aim at the other door, shooting at the guards that are trying to get through.

: On my way guys, hang on:

Minutes tick by with me and Abby preventing the guards advancing through the door, shoots ring out almost deafening me and causing me to shout at Abby. Bullets rip through the tables near the front of the room. The bodies are starting to pile up, mainly by the doors a few near the middle of the room. Ducking down behind the table I reload my gun.

: Slip we are getting over ran, we need pick up NOW:

A bullet shoots past my head shattering the window behind me, looking up I growl before being forced to take cover again. _Great this is all we need_.

"Raven you are surrounded, surrender now!" I hiss, appearing from my cover momently, shooting forcing my target to dart behind the door again.

"No chance Fox!"

Abby fires out from her cover, giving me the time to reload my gun. Reaching into my pocket I take out three circular disks slotting them between my fingers, slightly pitching forward I prepare to dart out.

: Abby, were is the team:

Abby glances over her cover, firing a few shoots before being forced back into cover. Abby reloads her gun as I cover her, dropping more guards but not hitting any of Foxes team.

: Fox is by the left door, Slippy and Krystal are by the right door and Falco is further in the room to your right behind the printer:

Signalling to Abby, I dart out of cover throwing the discs before lunging behind the table that Abby is using as cover. Staying crouched I activate the discs from my communicator and duck down shielding Abby as the explosions rip the room apart.

Suddenly the rumble of engines appear behind us, turning slightly. Hovering in front of the destroyed windows is the scout ship. The ship turns before the hatch opens. Standing I cover as Abby makes her way to the window before jumping into the hatch. Moving backwards I lower my gun before jumping into the hatch, holding onto the side. "Raven!" the ship starts to rise as a dusty Fox emerges from the rubble. "You'll never get away with this!"

I smirk, taking a step back as the hatch starts to close "You seem to forget Foxy I always do" I turn as the hatch fully closes before heading to the front of the ship, patting Abby on the back as I pass.

 **Normal POV**

The sky starts to lighten, hidden from the world down a dark alley is an alligator leaning against the wall. The silence is suddenly broken by soft footsteps. Seemingly appearing out of nowhere two figure walk from the other side of the ally stopping at an arms distance. The alligator shifts nervously in the presence of the newcomers.

"Did you get it?"

The one standing to the right, shifts her hand under her grey coat before pulling out a folder, handing it over to the alligator. "One set of blue prints, like you wanted. Do you have the money?"

"Yes here it is in full"

The grey coated figure collects the bag before handing it to the other, who opens the bag. Happy with the amount the second figure nods. The first slightly tilts their head before turning and heading the way they came.

"Hey wait!"

The pair stops, the first ones coat ruffling in the wind. The alligator moves forward but suddenly stop at the narrowed glare from under the hood of the first figure. "If I have another job how do I find you?"

The first figure stays silent before continuing disappearing into the darkness. The second follows before looking over his shoulder, dark green eyes glowing. "You don't"

The second figure fades into the darkness. A cold voice disturbs the early morning once more before fading and leaving the alligator alone in the ally "We'll find you"

* * *

 **note - i'll update when I can, I'm currently very busy so it may be a while between updates but I'll try.**


End file.
